The present invention relates to a convertible table and easel, and in particular to a table adjustable between a horizontal position, wherein the tabletop can be used as a worksurface, and a substantially vertical position, wherein the tabletop can be used as an easel.
As the cost for office space increases, companies continue to seek ways to make use of limited space, and also of those spaces within a given work environment heretofore unutilized. This task is complicated, as the increasingly diverse office equipment required by the average worker increases. Each piece of office equipment typically has an independent use, requiring the purchase and storage of a piece of office equipment for each and every task.
One aspect of the present invention is to provide a table/easel, including a worksurface having an erasable surface, at least one first leg pivotally coupled to the worksurface, and at least one second leg pivotally coupled to the worksurface. The table/easel further includes a first pivot block and a second pivot block interconnecting the first and second legs in a scissor like arrangement. The first and second pivot blocks are slidably coupled to the first and second legs. The first and second leg can be slidably adjusted with respect to the first and second pivot blocks, thereby allowing infinite adjustability of the worksurface between a substantially horizontal position and a substantially vertical position.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a table/easel that includes a tabletop defining a top worksurface and a bottom surface, at least one first leg pivotally coupled to the tabletop and at least one second leg pivotally coupled to the tabletop. The table/easel further includes a first pivot block and a second pivot block interconnecting the first and second legs in a scissor-like arrangement. The first and second pivot blocks are telescopingly coupled to the first and second legs. The first and second leg can be telescopingly adjusted with respect to the first and second pivot blocks, thereby allowing infinite adjustability of the worksurface between the storage position, wherein the legs are collapsible against the bottom surface of the tabletop, and an in-use position, wherein the legs extend away from the tabletop.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is to provide a method for displaying information on a worksurface that includes providing a tabletop that includes at least one edge and worksurface having an erasable surface, and providing a plurality of legs attached to the tabletop, wherein the legs are adapted to support the worksurface in a substantially horizontal position. The method further includes tilting the worksurface to a substantially vertical position, wherein the tabletop is supported by at least one of the legs and the edge of the tabletop, thereby supporting the worksurface in a substantially vertical orientation.
Yet still another aspect of the present invention is to provide a convertible furniture unit that includes a worksurface panel with an erasable surface, a pair of intersecting legs pivotally attached to the worksurface panel, and a bracket interconnecting the intersecting legs which is securely respositionable along the lengths of each of the legs and wherein the length of one of the legs is adjustable.
The table/easel of the present invention provides a table usable as a worksurface and/or an easel, thereby reducing the costs associated with purchasing, as well as reducing the area of required office space. The present inventive table/easel can be operated by even unskilled office personnel, is efficient in use, is economical to manufacture, and is particularly well adapted for the proposed alternative uses.